Un pétalo de cerezo
by Walky-chan
Summary: Pareja dedicada a Hechan!Espero que te guste! Pareja algo extraña en el interior xDD. Para Kotetsu Isane todo iba a ser un dia bonito y tranquilo...pero como se dice: No vendas la piel del oso antes de haberlo cazado.CAP 2!
1. Primera parte

**Dedicado a la incombustible Hechan.**

(al final te dedico mas líneas xDD)

**- Un pétalo de cerezo –**

**K**otetsu Isane corría a toda prisa por las calles, hacía su División. Pensaba disgustada que esta mañana se había atrevido a comentar a su taicho, el precioso día que hacía y ésta la había dicho que saliera dar una vuelta, para relajarse del trabajo, y que dejara al tercer oficial Iemura encargarse de todo...visto lo visto no volvería a decir, jamás, "que día más bonito y tranquilo".

Y es que no era para menos: había hecho caso a su taicho y salió a dar una vuelta, caminando bajo los recién florecidos cerezos. Estaba disfrutando enormemente de la lluvia de pétalos cuando una mariposa infernal paso entre ellos. Isane parpadeó y alzó un dedo para que se posara en él. La mariposa estaba dirigida a ella. Al parecer habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo: su taicho había tenido que irse para atender a Ukitake-taicho de un nuevo ataque de su extraña enfermedad y al cuarto de hora de eso se había registrado un ataque cerca de la División 11, al parecer un grupo de hollows habían atacado y herido de diversa gravedad a varios miembros de esa División hasta que Zaraki-taicho se presentó y no tardo menos de un minuto en cargárselos a todos( todos los hollows, claro). Y en la División 4 estaban que no daban a basto, sin su taicho y fukutaicho.

De ahí las prisas de Isane.

Cuando apareció por la puerta de su División lo primero que oyó y después vio fue a un agobiado Iemura.

"Oh no...ahora a ver quien le aguanta" pensó estresada. Cuando acabara todo ese asunto se tomaría un fuerte infusión para relajarse, fijo. Pero ahora, primero estaban los pacientes.

-Infórmeme- indicó a Iemura, tomando las riendas. El tercer oficial casi sonrió aliviado al verla tan en activo.

-Tenemos 8 heridos fukutaicho- la pasó una lista con el nombre de los afectados.

Isane la leyó con detenimiento mientras pensaba: "O esos hollows eran tontos perdidos o kamikazes...mira que atacar a la División 11..."

Hmm...

Noriko Akemi...

Hideki Hideyoshi...

Masao Takeshi...

Kenji Asaki...

Hitoshi Masashi...  
Naoki Satoshi...  
Hideki Soun...

No los conocía de nada, como siempre...pero el último herido llamo su atención, porque no era un simple shinigami, era un oficial de alto rango...de hecho el número 3 en la División 11.

-¿Madarame Ikkaku?-pregunto incrédula la joven.

-Agh, ¡no me mencione a ese individuo, fukutaicho! Desde que ha llegado no ha parado de quejarse, dice que quiere matar a alguien...a un tal Gumitachi o Humiyika...¿cómo era ese nombre?- bufó con grandes aspavientos Iemura.

Isane no sabía si sonreír o preocuparse. Sin duda a quien se refería Iemura era a Ayasegawa Yumichika, pero no entendía por que Madarame Ikkaku querría matarle, generalmente y por extraño que parezca por lo diferente de sus personalidades se llevaban bien y eran buenos amigos. O eso había oído, pues apenas los conocía. Aunque sabia algunos detalles más de ellos(sobre todo por las reuniones de la **AMS,** Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, de sus compañeras Matsumoto Rangiku y Kusajishi Yachiru)como el gusto por la lucha del oficial Madarame y el narcisismo del oficial Ayasegawa.

Hoy iba salir de dudas...y eso no la satisfacía mucho que digamos.

Acompañada de Iemura al principio(hasta que le ordenó ir a buscar más tranquilizantes para quitárselo un rato de encima), fue visitando una a una las habitaciones de los heridos y examinándolos, comprobando orgullosa que el equipo de primeros auxilios había actuado muy bien y los pacientes estaban todo lo bien que podían estar después de haber sido atacados.

Se estiró, cansada y dolorida, después de haber revisado 7 de los 8 pacientes, en los que la mayoría habían sido muy poco colaboradores hasta que comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, que Unohana-taicho se "enfadaría" mucho con ellos si seguían portándose así...después de pronunciar esas palabras "mágicas" se quedaron mas modositos y no se quejaron apenas.

Pero ahora le esperaba el mayor reto...Madarame Ikkaku, conocido en la División 4 como "el Intratable", pues su fama de asustar a las enfermeras con sus gritos de enfado era trágicamente famosa.

"Pero Kotetsu Isane, fukutaicho de la División 4, no se dejara intimidar por un paciente" pensó dándose ánimos Isane. Tragó saliva y se arremango, lista para entrar... pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera ella misma abrirla.

-¡OS HE DICHO QUE ESTOY BIEN!¡SOLTADME, MALDITA SEA!¡NO HUYAIS!¿¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE HUIS!?- dos enfermeras salieron a todo correr de la habitación, asustadísimas.

Isane retrocedió unos pasos, aturdida por el volumen de su voz. Más tarde la dolería la cabeza.

-Oficial Madarame, cálmese- suspiró la fukutaicho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El oficial la miro con los ojos como dos brasas. Isane vio que le habían atado a la cama.

-¿Qué me calme dices?-siseo, una sonrisa torcida salió de su boca- ¿Es que no lo entiende nadie de esta División?¡Tengo que tomar mi revancha contra esos hollows y machacar a ese puñetero pijo!-se revolvió como un gato salvaje.

Isane puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Cuándo se refiere a "puñetero pijo" se refiere a Ayasegawa Yumichika?-preguntó Isane, mientras hábilmente empezaba a examinar las heridas de su espalda( con algo de dificultad debido a las cuerdas).

Ikkaku parpadeó, calmándose momentáneamente.

-¿Has visto a ese pu-?-Isane lo cortó antes de que soltara una sonora blasfemia en esa habitación.

-No, no le he visto- dijo algo cortante- Y haga el favor de callarse y calmarse-

-¡Ese es el problema!-grito el oficial- ¡Nadie le ha visto, no estaba en su puesto conmigo, si hubiera estado no habría resultado herido y hubiera podido divertirme un poco más hasta que viniese Zaraki-taicho!- explicó fuera de si. A Isane ya le resultaba imposible examinarlo como era debido.

Y en uno de esos movimientos bruscos, Isane al retroceder, dio un traspiés y empezó a caer.

Unos brazos fuertes y flexibles la sujetaron antes de que tocara suelo.

-Bueno Bola de Billar, yo esto no me lo esperaba de ti, ¿acaso no eres capaz de acceder a una petición de una dama?-dijo una voz suave.

Isane alzo la vista, con la boca abierta.

Era Ayasegawa Yumichika.

"Pero si no le he oído entrar"pensó confusa. Pero luego comprendió que con los gritos de Ikkaku hasta Zaraki-taicho combatiendo con una hueste de hollows habría pasado desapercibido en esa habitación

-¡Que te jodan pavo real!- explotó Ikkaku. Si no fuera por las cuerdas se habría lanzado al cuello de su compañero-¿Se puede saber donde coño estabas cuando atacaron?-le fulmino una y mil veces con la mirada.

Yumichika enderezó a Isane y se aparto elegantemente en pelo de la cara.

-Gracias-murmuro levemente Isane. Visto de cerca era evidente que Ayasegawa Yumichika era guapo...muy guapo...se sonrojo levemente solo de pensarlo y aparto la mirada mientras discutían.

-No tengo porque explicar lo que hago o dejo de hacer a alguien como tu...-respondió tranquilamente sin haber oído el tímido "gracias"de Isane.

-Ay, la madre que te parió...-unas venas empezaron a marcarse en su brillante calva-prepárate cuando salga de aquí...-sus ojos brillaron de manera siniestra.

-Pues como sigas así, no vas a salir ni en mil años- comentó ligeramente divertido Yumichika. De improvisto, rodeo con un brazo la cintura de Isane haciendo que ésta se tensara como un resorte.-Deberías hacer caso a lo que dice tu enfermera, y más si es una encantadora enfermera- rió.

No se sabría decir quien se puso mas colorado: si Ikkaku de la ira o Isane de la vergüenza.

-P-pare, po-por favor – tartamudeó Isane, zafándose de su brazo.

Yumichika la miro de reojo, con una leve sonrisa, ignorando el cabreo que estaba acumulando de mala manera Ikkaku, estaba como quien dice: "Echando humo". De hecho, Isane habría podido jurar que su calva echaba humo de verdad.

Isane fue retrocediendo a la puerta, sin atreverse a mirar cierto personaje que ahora discutía calmadamente con el 3º oficial de la 11.

-C-como ve-veo qu-que tienes v-visita Oficial Ma-madarame vendré más tarde- balbuceó, abrió la puerta y sin temer ser grosera salió de la habitación.

Se alejo de la habitación casi corriendo y se apoyo en una pared. El pasillo estaba desierto, así que lo aprovecho para calmarse.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y pensó:

"Dios...que infantil eres Isane...estaba bromeando y tu mira como te has puesto..."

Ya más relajada, y después de haber contado hasta diez, alzo la mirada y decidió ir a atender a otros pacientes mientras esos dos discutían. Fue cruzar la esquina y empotrarse literalmente con alguien. Se sujetó justo a tiempo para no estar a punto de caer al suelo por segunda vez.

-Ay...lo siento- se disculpó automáticamente haciendo una reverencia, sin ver siquiera con quien se había chocado.

-Tranquila, si te estaba buscando- esa voz la dejo helada. Era SU voz.

Ayasegawa Yumichika la miraba tranquilamente.

-¿Ah?-dijo con los ojos fijos en él, sin poder decir nada mejor.

Yumichika sonrió al ver su expresión desconcertada.

-Si, ya me canse de discutir con el Bola de Billar, así que puedes ir a curarle o lo que tengas que hacer- explicó con indiferencia.

-Ah...v-vale, gr-gracias- con una última y más leve inclinación se dispuso a ir de nuevo a agotar sus energías con el 3º oficial. Pero no se quejaba, cualquier sitio era mejor que sentirse observaba por esos ojos...

Cuando paso a su lado éste la sujeto, amarrándola de la muñeca.

-Espera- dijo.  
Su mano sobre su piel la puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué...?-empezó a preguntar, pero se detuvo al ver que la otra mano de Yumichika subía hasta su cara...tocaba su pelo...

-Un pétalo de cerezo- le enseño sobre un dedo- lo tenías en el pelo-aclaró, con una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando bajo su mano Isane respiro de nuevo, pero no más tranquila pues aún no la había soltado. Notaba un desagradable y familiar calorcillo en su cara que la indicaba que una notable rojez se estaba extendiendo sobre su cara.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-la susurró con suavidad.

Isane creyó percibir en su voz un tinte sensual...o eso, o se estaba volviendo paranoica...¿entonces porque no la soltaba?

Lo cierto es que en su presencia no era capaz de responder y actuar con normalidad ¿por qué? ¿por qué tenía que ser él? La cabeza empezó a darla vueltas...se tambaleó y tuvo que apartar la vista de sus hipnóticos ojos.

-Creo...creo que no-respondió finalmente, con un suspiro.

-A lo mejor fue el aire de los cerezos...-comentó.

Isane le miro de nuevo, pero esta vez sorprendida.

-Te vi- respondió simplemente el 5º oficial.

Isane se sintió como cuando pillan a una niña realizando una travesura.

-N-no te vi...no s-sabía que estabas allí-musitó asombrada y avergonzada.

-Lo sé...si se entera el pelón (N. de Autora: se refiere a Ikkaku xD)de que estuve paseando bajo los cerezos...- dejo la frase sin terminar, dejando su posible final a la imaginación de Isane.

-Supongo que no se lo tomara muy bien...ya que por eso acabo herido...¿Pero por qué no me dijiste que estabas allí?-preguntó, algo cohibida.

-Porque alguien tan bello como yo también disfruta de vez en cuando contemplando otras cosas bellas...-susurró, acercándose a Isane.

La fukutaicho retrocedió hasta la pared, siendo acorralada por Yumichika, que aún la sujetaba del brazo impidiéndola escapar.

Isane abrió la boca, intentando decir algo, pero parecía que su voz la había dejado tirada, al igual que su cordura. Había una molesta vocecilla en su mente que la decía escandalizada: "¿Pero que haces Isane? ¡Te estas dejando llevar por un oficial de la 11!" Pero encerró inconscientemente a esa molesta vocecilla en alguna parte de su cerebro, ignorándola por completo. Solo sentía que su piel, al contacto con la del oficial, ardía. Su muñeca esta hirviendo y estaba segura que Yumichika se había dado cuenta. Finalmente expresó su situación:

-¿Por qué no me siento con fuerzas para responderte?...-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Por que suele pasar que la belleza deja sin habla...-sonrió.

Isane no le detuvo cuando su rostro se acerco al suyo...no quería, no podía...sentía su aliento sobre sus labios y los entreabrió, bebiendo de él, con una sed terrible.

Y la besó.

Pero no rudamente como esperaba de un 11; sino con dulzura, con delicadeza.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Yumichika sonrió: Isane estaba sin aliento, intentando serenarse.

-¿Tan bien beso?-comentó burlón.

Isane le miró, dividida entre el reproche y la confusión del momento.

-No es eso...es que eres el primero que me hace sentir algo parecido...-explico, apartando la mirada.

Yumichika la cogió de la barbilla con su mano libre y la obligó a que lo mirara y la susurró:

-¿Ah, si?¿Y que sientes?-paso un fino dedo por su pómulo, acariciándolo.

"Dios...esos ojos...me marean" pensó aturdida.

-Pues...-intentó concentrarse en lo que decía- como un cosquilleo...aquí- se señalo vagamente el estomago.

-¿Hm?-bajo levemente la vista y sonrió al ver lo que quería decir.

Lentamente bajo la mano libre desde la cara de Isane a su cintura.

-¿Aquí?-pregunto malicioso, acariciándolo.

Isane se sobresaltó y soltó un jadeo.

-¡N-no!-exclamó.

-¿No? Vaya...entonces ...-su mano fue subiendo-¿Aquí?-

Isane temblaba entera, derritiéndose como un flan.

-No...-casi gimió.

-Esto me tiene realmente confundido...tendré que ir probando...-comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Pero la temblorosa mano de Isane le detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

-Para...-pidió.

Yumichika parpadeó.

-Para...por que sino no respondo de mi...-explicó, mirando a Yumichika con ojos brillantes.

El 5º oficial esbozó una sinuosa sonrisa.

Se acerco a su oído y la susurro, notando como se estremecía:

-La próxima vez que te vea sola bajo los cerezos no me dedicare solo a contemplarte...te lo prometo...-

**CONTINUARA?**

(Esa decisión depende de los que lo lean, así que déjenme reviews para saber la opinión de la gente: "No me gusta nada, no lo continúes; ¿cómo te has atrevido a juntarlos?, etc" estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de amenaza xDD)

FELICIDADES HECHAN(la estruja con frenesí)!!! Espero que te haya gustado!!! Es otra versión y mas "Light" de la que iniciamos en el msn xDD y como no sabía que regalarte hice caso al consejo de Gaby-chan e hice un fic Yumi/Isane (se lanza a su espalda y la coge de las orejas y empieza a tirar de ellas como si fueran las campanas de un campanario xDD)Espero que cumplas mucho maaaaas!! Aissss, ninia!!No cambies nunca!!Muchos besos y estrujones!!! 

**Y bueno, a las demás personas que lean este fic...espero que también les guste!!**


	2. Segunda Parte

**Buenas!!!Perdón por el retraso!!Motivos personales tengo a montones por esta tardanza, además de selectividad!!Pero ante todo muchas gracias por los reviews , (me encanto que te gustara Hechan, lo sabes ¿no?) gracias al apoyo transmitido por vuestros mensajes he podido continuar la historia. Espero que este a la altura de vuestras expectativas, así que muchas gracias a :**

**Yoru Nakajima (sep, pareja extraña xD)**

**Hechan (¿que decirte que no te haya dicho ya?)**

**Watta-kun (waaa, tenemos que quedar mas veces, ne? tu tb me caes genial!!!)**

**Hyouka Kumori (Yumi es un narcisista a tope, pero es lo que da su encanto, ¿verdad? xDDDD todo depende del punto de vista, claro) **

**Kimi Usui (wiii, ¿te gusta como escribo? me alegra oírlo!!me seguiré esforzando para que te conviertas en fan de esta pareja xDDD)**

**Rayne Elendil (aquí tienes la continuación!!Romeo y Julieta??xDDD bonita comparación pero espero que estos dos no acaben muertos :S).**

**Sin mas les dejo de aburrir con mi charla eterna e insulsa!!Besus!!**

**-Un pétalo de cerezo –**

**- Segunda parte -**

-**F**ukutaicho, esta cogiendo la medicina de curar mordeduras venenosas- la desconcertada voz de la enfermera la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Eh?- Isane parpadeó y miro el botecito que sostenía entre sus manos. Si, ¿y?.

-Necesitamos la de curar quemaduras- la enfermera hablo con lentitud, como calculando el estado mental de su superiora.

Entonces, Isane recordó por que estaban en el almacén y rápidamente reaccionó.

-¡Ay, cielos! Es verdad...ehm...perdona, veamos...cof, cof- tosió embarazada evitando la mirada de su ayudante, rebuscando entre las repisas.

-Aquí están- las encontró al fin.- Tome estas y distribúyalas entre los demás enfermeros.- dejó unos cuantos botecitos sobre el carrito que habían traído para transportar las curas.

-Claro...perdone que sea indiscreta...pero, ¿se encuentra bien?- la miró preocupada.

-¡C-CLARO!-exclamo más alto de lo quiso, totalmente sonrojada. ¿Tan evidente era que no podía olvidarse de lo ocurrido con **él**?

**-Flash Back-**

_Yumichika la arrastró a uno de los muchos almacenes de la división. Cerró la puerta tras de si. Isane pudo oír perfectamente el "clic" de la cerradura. Pero no pudo comprobarlo, por que los ojos de Yumichika la atraparon y se estremeció de arriba abajo. Se acercó a ella despacio y la rodeo con sus brazos y la ató con sus labios. Isane ya sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Se tendieron en el suelo ocultos tras los múltiples estantes._

_Sentía las manos del oficial de la 11, frescas y ligeras como las alas de una polilla, como la iban desprendiendo suavemente de la parte superior de su traje, deslizándolo por sus hombros._

_Los labios de Yumichika pasaron de los temblorosos labios de Isane a su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos como un vampiro. Isane no pudo evitar soltar unos cuantos gemidos. Sintió la risa complacida de Yumichika en su cuello._

_-Me encanta oírte así...-le oyó murmurar. Lentamente fue dejando el sonrojado cuello, y descendió, haciendo que Isane se arqueara levemente bajo sus expertos labios._

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Isane intento retomar el hilo de lo que había estado diciendo la enfermera y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Creo que es por todo el trabajo que tenemos últimamente- agitó la mano, quitándole importancia.

La enfermera asintió, comprensiva.

-Ahh, si- suspiro la joven asistente.- Primero fue ese ataque a la División 11 (Isane casi pego un brinco al oírlo) ¡y ahora esa explosión en la División 12!¡Y vete a saber cual es la causa!- negó disgustada la enfermera mientras empujaba el carrito para salir, seguida de Isane.

Se giro para mirar cautamente a su superiora. Isane se tensó. ¿Algo la había delatado?

-Si me permite comentárselo Fukutaicho, se dice por ahí que es uno de los "experimentos" de ese loc...digo, de Kurotsuchi - taicho fue la causa de la explosión– se corrigió a tiempo la enfermera azorada por su fallo.

Isane sonrió aliviada de que solo fuera eso, y se relajó.

-Sinceramente no me han dicho nada- contestó.

La teoría no era descabellada; conociendo a Kurotsuchi- taicho. Sin duda habría estado haciendo algo ilegal que se le fue de las manos...

**-Flash Back- **

_Las manos de Yumichika recorrían la espalda desnuda de Isane con deliberada lentitud._

_-Esta es tu primera vez, ¿verdad?- susurró contra el ombligo de Isane._

_Isane asintió totalmente sonrojada._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- murmuro avergonzada, soltando un gemido más sonoro cuanto una traviesa mano de Yumichika descendió más que nunca._

_Yumichika ascendió hasta sus labios, besándolos mas apasionadamente que antes._

_-Estas adorable cuando te sonrojas...-jadeó también sin aire Yumichika tras el intenso beso._

**-Fin Flash Back-**

"_¡Hiiiii!"_ pensó con pánico Isane sacudiendo su cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos._"Tienes trabajo Isane, concéntrate, por Dios"_

-Isane, ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Unohana-taicho. La miraba levemente sorprendida.

Estaban rellenando los informes de los pacientes de la 12 cuando, de repente, Isane había parado de escribir para mirar por la ventana los cerezos florecidos. Con algo parecido a nostalgia y tristeza. Hasta había soltado un suspiro.

Pero al oír la vos de su Taicho había vuelto a la realidad.

-¡No! Siento preocuparla Unohana – taicho- se disculpó nerviosa. Se apresuro a volver al trabajo, fingiendo estar muy interesada en lo que veía, aunque apenas se daba cuenta de lo que estaba escribiendo.

Unohana-taicho la observo con atención. Y al cabo se permitió un leve sonrisa que habría asustado a muchos oficiales.

-Isane...¿paso algo cuando estuve fuera?- preguntó con suavidad.

El lápiz de Isane cayo al suelo con estrépito al sufrir un extraño calambre en la mano.

-No, claro que no...solo lo de la División 11- Unohana pudo oír claramente como trago saliva, seguida de una sonrisa nerviosa de su subordinada. Isane se agacho a recoger el lápiz, regañándose mentalmente por haber reaccionado de ese modo tan infantil.¿Qué pensaría su taicho si la veía comportarse de esa manera?

Cuando se enderezo se permitió echar un leve vistazo a su taicho, que la observaba divertida.

-Hiciste muy bien tu trabajo con los heridos- la sonrió amablemente, alabándola para tranquilizarla un poco, su sonrojo era mas que evidente. Al igual que otro detalle...

-G-Gracias...-musito, y añadió para cambiar de tema:- ¿Cómo se encuentra Ukitake –taicho?-

-Dentro de lo que cabe ya se encuentra mejor- contesto Unohana- también me encontré con tu hermana- su sonrisa se pronunció- estuvimos hablando de ti y te manda saludos.

-Ah...¿Ah?-_"¿De mi?"-_V-vaya, ¿en serio?- no quería resultar cotilla y una pregunta directa a su taicho la parecía irrespetuoso, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

-Si- soltó una dulce risita- comentando que a veces el trabajo te absorbe demasiado y que necesitas un buen novio.

"_¡HIIIIIIIIIIIII! MATO A KIYONE"_ en la mente de Isane se encendieron todas las alarmas.

Se daba cuenta de que debía estar ofreciendo un espectáculo totalmente lamentable a su taicho. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y abría y cerraba la boca como un besugo fuera del agua sin saber que decir. Sin contar que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumento considerablemente, sobre todo apreciándose en su colorado rostro. La ardían hasta las orejas.

-Por cierto, ¿te dio tiempo a pasear el otro día?- volvió al trabajo Unohana, aparentando no ver el desconcierto de su asistente.

-S-Si...un poco...-tartamudeó, también volviendo al trabajo.

-Me alegro- la sonrió.- Vaya- dijo de repente.

Isane alzo la vista alarmada.

Unohana se había inclinado para verla mejor.

-Tienes el cuello un poco rojo, ¿te quemaste?- parpadeo Unohana-taicho señalando unas marcas levemente apreciables en el cuello de Isane.

-¡Ah!- hizo un rayón en el documento.- ¡Uy! Si, v-vera...es que...¡cuando salí de paseo me queme! El sol dio muy fuerte y mi piel es muy delicada, jajajaj- rió, casi histérica- Será mejor que me vaya a echar mas crema, discúlpeme- se levanto como un resorte y camino con rápidas zancadas hasta la puerta.

-Claro, cuídate Isane- sonrió Unohana, mientras la veía salir, intentando mantener la compostura.

El despacho quedo en silencio. Solo fue roto cuando Unohana – taicho soltó una leve risa.

-Como si no supiera distinguir lo que es una quemadura de lo que no lo es...desde luego el sol esta dando fuerte, ¿eh, Isane?- comento mirando por la ventana los cerezos.

Isane corría por los pasillos de la División 4. Estaban desiertos. Era la hora de la siesta y tanto pacientes como enfermeros se tomaban un descanso a esta hora.

Rozo con sus dedos las rojas marcas de su cuello producidas por los intensos besos de Yumichika. Se había dado un crema para curarlos y ocultarlos, pero con los sudores que la habían entrado la crema se había ido.

Entro en un almacén y se apresuro a buscar la susodicha crema. La encontró pronto. Ahí estaba, enfrente suya, como la ultima vez.

Suspiro y desenroscando la tapa, aparto levemente la parte superior de su traje dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Cogió un poco de crema, dejo el bote sobre el estante y empezó a cubrir las delatoras marcas.

Termino, y cuando iba a coger mas descubrió que el bote había desaparecido.

Parpadeo.

-¿Pero donde est?- no llego a terminar la frase, una mano había empezado a darla crema por el cuello.

Se giro sobresaltada y reconoció al instante al intruso.

-¡Yumichika-san!-abrió los ojos sorprendida y azorada.-¿Qué hace aquí? No le he oído entrar, me asusto- le dijo con un débil reproche. Pero muy, muy débil. ¿Cómo podía enfadarse con esos ojos que le miraban de esa manera tan...tan...atrayente?

-Ya te dije que volvería- sonrió.

**-Flash Back-**

_Isane observaba desde el suelo, agotada y sudorosa, como el formado cuerpo de Yumichika era ocultado tras las ropas al vestirse de nuevo. Había podido ver y notar unas cuantas cicatrices de algunas batallas en la espalda y pecho del oficial de la 11, que aun así no le mermaban atractivo. Incluso a Isane le parecía mas admirable si cabe. Ella apenas había luchado en alguna batalla. Yumichika incluso se llevaba de recuerdo unos arañazos de Isane en su espalda, que fueron hechos sin querer por la susodicha cuando llegaron al clímax._

_Yumichika, al verla tan agotada y vulnerable en el suelo no pudo evitar pensar que Isane era muy hermosa e inocente._

"_Es alguien digno de mi hermosura" pensó al cabo._

_Ya vestido, se inclino sobre Isane y con un ultimo beso en los labios la susurro:_

_-Ya nos veremos...-_

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-No imaginaba que fuera tan pronto...pensé que te habrías cansado de mi...que solo fui un capricho- confeso Isane, bajando la vista.

Yumichika la obligo alzar la vista, colocando un dedo bajo su mentón. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron volvió a pasar lo de siempre: Isane se encontró indefensa bajo la mirada de esos hermosos ojos.

-¿A ti te parece eso?- la susurro, acercando su rostro al de la fukutaicho.

Isane no pudo ni contestar porque los labios del oficial presionaron los suyos, al principio con suavidad y luego con mayor insistencia.

Cuando se separaron Isane por fin pudo decir:

-C-Creo que no...-jadeó, debido a la falta de aire. Aún no se acostumbraba a esos besos. Se quedaba sin aire enseguida.

Yumichika sonrió satisfecho.

-Tendrías que haber visto que difícil me ha resultado entrar- suspiro el oficial- una belleza como yo que atrae tantas miradas le resulta difícil en extremo pasar desapercibido.

Isane sonrió ante ese comentario tan propio de Yumichika. Intento coger el bote de la crema de entre las manos de Yumichika pasar seguir tapando las marcas pero este se negó sonriendo.

-Déjame que arregle yo lo que te he causado- la obligo a darse la vuelta y esparció la crema tan suavemente por el cuello de Isane que la produjo escalofríos de placer.

-Aunque tu luego me vas a tener que arreglar ciertos arañazos que tengo en la espalda- comento burlón el oficial.

-Oh, lo siento, si quieres te llevo a la enferme-empezó a decir arrepentida, pero fue interrumpida cuando los brazos de Yumichika la rodearon por detrás y la susurro en el oído:

-Que tonta eres...-la mordió la oreja- puedo esperar un poco más...

**CONTINUARA?**

**¡¡Ya saben déjenme reviews para saber si quieren que lo continué o no!! ¡¡La decisión esta en sus manos señoras y caballeros!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y haya quedado a la altura de sus expectativas Muchos besus!!!**


End file.
